Foley (Modern Warfare 2)
}} ::For the Captain who appears in Call of Duty and United Offensive, see Foley Sergeant Foley is a US Army Ranger and the acting commander of Hunter Two-One, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment. Biography Afghanistan Sergeant Foley is introduced in S.S.D.D., training an Afghan National Army group at Firebase Phoenix, Afghanistan with the aid of translator Private Hamed and fellow Ranger, Private First Class Joseph Allen. Shortly after Allen's selection training in The Pit for Task Force 141, Foley and his squad are deployed to rescue BCT-One, which is trapped in a militia-held town. He first leads his squad to defend the bridge layer from large volumes of RPG fire from the OpFor across the river. After the bridge is laid, he leads his men into the city in Humvees, where they are ambushed by the militia. They put up a good fight, taking down many militiamen, although the Humvee is eventually destroyed. They are then forced to take cover in an enemy-occupied apartment, clearing their way through it. After they clear the building, they receive a distress call from Hunter Two-Three, and assist by clearing out a school. They then fight their way from the school to the LZ, rendezvousing with General Shepherd's men. Defense of Virginia and Rescue of HVIs Shortly after Allen's death in Russia, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment is deployed to Virginia in response to an invasion by Russian military forces. Foley leads Dunn, Private James Ramirez, who is Allen's replacement, and the rest of Hunter Two-One in the defense of northeastern Virginia and rescue of a High-Valued-Individual. The team locates the HVI, who is already secured by other Rangers. Foley takes command of the Rangers in the area just as Russians forces arrive en masse at their position. Under Foley's command, the Rangers successfully hold off the incoming Russians, including two BTRs and two Mi-28 gunships, until a friendly convoy arrives to evacuate them. Foley and his squad are later deployed to Arcadia County to aid in the evacuation of civilians with the help of a Stryker ICV, callsign Honey Badger. The Rangers destroy AA batteries threatening the evacuation choppers, but are then ordered by General Shepherd himself to secure an unknown HVI; however, the Rangers are too late and find the HVI dead. Battle of Washington D.C. Hunter 2-1 is then deployed to Washington D.C., facilitating the evacuation of civilians and wounded personnel in the city. During the evacuation process, the Rangers assault the Department of Commerce, where an enemies crow's nest on the fifth floor is hammering the evacuation site. Foley and his team manage to take it and proceed to use the munitions left behind by the slaughtered Russians to take the fire off the evacuation site by killing foot-mobiles armed with Javelins, Mi-28s, and other enemy vehicles. Soon after, they come under attack from enemy forces attempting to retake the crow's nest. After successfully holding them off, the Rangers proceed to the roof and link up with U.S. Navy SEALs and a UH-60 Black Hawk. Foley and his men board the Black Hawk and attack enemy forces at various monuments. Evacuation Order April is then enabled, prompting the Americans to "get the hell out of there." However, their helicopter is damaged by anti-aircraft fire, cutting off their means of escape. Foley, however, orders the pilot to attack the SAM-laden Department of Justice to take down as many SAMs as possible to clear the skies for other aerial vehicles. The effort is partially successful until the Black Hawk is shot down. Retaking the White House After the crash-landing of the Black Hawk, Foley, Dunn, Ramirez, and other Rangers are surrounded by Russians, making a seemingly last stand. A soldier tosses a gun to Ramirez, and is sequentially shot and killed. An Mi-28 moves in position to fire on the Rangers when the nuke launched by Captain Price detonates in the sky, sending an EMP across the eastern United States and crippling the Russian forces, saving the Rangers's lives. With all electronic equipment down, Foley and his squad move through the quiet streets and run into Pvt. Vaughan, who is relaying orders from Colonel Marshall to assemble at the White House in order to retake it. Making their way to the White House via the President's bunker, Foley and his men emerge on the southern lawn of the White House, already under siege, and meet up with Marshall. Foley personally leads his squad in the re-taking of the building, fighting their way through the weakened enemy forces. Dunn discovers that the Air Force will carpet bomb the city as part of the "Hammerdown Protocol" unless the Rangers can retake it and signal they are still "combat effective". In a harrowing moment, Ramirez and another Ranger make it to the top of the White House and pop their flares, aborting the bombing run seconds before the Air Force jets fly by. Foley and his men then regroup on the White House roof and look out at the burning ruins of Washington D.C., vowing revenge on the Russians. Quotes Trivia *According to the Hardened Edition handbook, the developers gave him his helmet of equipment to show his leadership position in the squad. *In the concept art picture shown below, he is shown using an M16. *Foley is known to yell out Private Ramirez's last name throughout the campaign when giving commands to him usually beginning with him shouting "Ramirez!" followed by an order, in total there are 56 Ramirez lines for Foley, and it has sprung up into the popular internet meme "Ramirez, Do Everything!", in which Foley says Ramirez's name followed by something ridiculous. Such as "Stop that AC-130 with this banana" or "Ramirez! Here's a knife, now take out that Pave Low!". *He is voiced by Keith David who also voices the Arbiter in the Halo series, David Anderson in the Mass Effect series and Julius Little in the Saints Row series. *Occasionally, Foley would request air support when he has only a few infantry for aid, but he was denied since the situation does not allow it. One example was in "Wolverines!" *It is currently unknown if he will appear in Modern Warfare 3. Gallery File:Foley_concept_art.jpg|Concept art for Foley File:Sgt Foley-Museum.png|Sgt. Foley in the "Museum" RamirezDoEverything.jpg|The famous "Ramirez! Do everything" meme Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Rangers